The Council Era (83 CE)/The Manaban conflict
This is for characters who are ambassadors, advisors or incorporated into the politics of the Citadel. Posts 1 "Silence!" Roraan called out to the boisterous crowd. He stood alongside his other councilor, they had grim news to tell the group, news that was surely going to cause a rift through the large group. "Today a new problem has arisen." "Are we pulling out of the war?" one of the people in the group yelled. Roraan hated the question as pulling out of the war meant certain death. "No," Roraan said, "for unknown reasons, our allies known as Manaba are threatening war." Roraan stood and heard the low murmur erupt into a loud commotion. Roraan had no clue what to do next, he knew that another war would prove impossible for them to deal with. "There is still hope, though. I have received news that there are is Manaban's who cite their loyalty to the citadel. The number may be small, but we expect the number to increase." Roraan hoped this was reassuring enough as he knew he had nothing else to say for the moment. 2 "Then war!", a Krogan said. A Krogan and his Krantt slowly walked out onto the stands. The Asari councilor looked disgusted. "And who might you be?", she asked? The Krogan had a black head crest, and the ages had taken their toll on the Krogan. His Krantt faded into the crowd. "I am Krogan Overlord, Tikrog Kurvok. My brethren are serving out on that battlefield. To war we shall go. I say, we can take on, BOTH, the Manaba, and the Rachni! The Rachni are overgrown bugs. We should smash them like the species they are! And the Manaba! They are cunning, yes, but frail! Too frail! We can kill them dead! EASY! WHO IS WITH ME!" The crowd was aroused, and some started chanting, while others booed. 3 "You overstep your bounds Kurvok." Telia said staring the Krogan down. "We fight the Rachni, a race of intelligent insects. You can try to crush them but you will be bit." Millangada said. "I have seen war for five hundred years. Races declare war on who they think can be destroyed and fall. The Rachni are relentless and Ragnora is their homeworld. We should give them a chance to reclaim it. We cannot play God and see them extinct by our hand Warlord. such will bring our downfall. Remind yourself that we lifted you from the stars. And we can cast you back down to your pitiful homeworld and let you immerse yourselves in war for hundreds more years. Until all that is left of the Krogan is a grim reminder of the horrors of war. Stand down Krogan and do not overstep your place. you are an ambassador not a councilor." Foxtrot12 01:27, July 27, 2010 (UTC) 4 Kurvok harrumphed. He looked around. "Who agrees with me!? We Krogan have been part of the Citadel long enough, Asari! Without us, let's face it, you would not have even STARTED this war. You would have been wiped off the universe like a bug! Like the Rachni! They would have won. Bring a Manaba himself. A high ranking one, too! We'll take him hostage! We'll show them! And if they don't comply with us, we'll kill him, AND WAR WE'LL HAVE!" The crowd was even more aroused. They started arguing. 5 "Do not insult those who have brought you here. You have been here for not even five years." Telia yelled remebering the pistol she kept concealed in her robes. She had half a mind to kill the Krogan. But failed to see it as a good move. "Remeber that your voice holds no weight Kurvok. Remeber that you are a point of view not a councilor barely and ambassador. And that there are armed soldiers ready to remove you at any time. The Manaba ask for a chance to reclaim their homeworld under a banner of peace and aid in the destruction of the Rachni. Is that not a worthy cause Kurvok? As you are just hired primitive brutes taken from your homeworld for use as shock troops. I realize you lack the cultural developement to see a need for diplomacy. But do not assume that we are as unintelligent. Ambassador" Foxtrot12 01:42, July 27, 2010 (UTC) 6 Roraan Fretly After his colleague spoke the crown erupted again. "Silence!" Roraan voice boomed throughout the hall due to his voice amplifier. "Keep you place, krogan. You of all people should know that krogan are very abundant, we can easily find a suitable ambassador." Roraan hated krogan, he almost hated that he had been part of the team the discovered them. "Also, to those who wish to cause more disruption, remember that you can also be replaced." He knew no one grew intimidated when he spoke, but what they didn't know was that he, along with his fellow councilor, could make anyone disappear when they felt like it. Roraan had even used that privilege several times previous. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 7 The krogan had backed down. Millangada nodded to her fellow councilor glad that she had not had to use her Biotic powers to eliminate the ambassador or one of his krant as a warning. "Now then people of this court we must reach a consenus on the Manaba. While they may prove a useful and loyal ally. They pose a risk in their political statements. I propose we give them a chance to fight for their homeworld as of Ragnora." Millangada said. Then a door opened and three Manaba walked in. Millangada recognized the clothing a ruler and two warriors, holy ones due to the golden inscribed ceremonial blades on their backs. "I am Emperor Serock Derimakshan. The highest among my people. I ask for a chance to allow us to speak for ourselves. Councilors." he yelled, his voice booming in the corridor. "Very well then Emperor. You may speak." Millangada said worried. Foxtrot12 02:56, July 27, 2010 (UTC) 8 Roraan Fretly Emperor Derimakshan had walked in and the room grew quiet. They all knew that the Manaba warrior were so fast that in one swift movement, your arm would be across the room and you would be on the ground writhing in pain. "Many years ago we lost our home and we want it back! Put yourself in our shoes, if you lost your homeplanet, or the Citadel, you would fight to regain it." "There is a difference, Emperor, no one could ever take the Citadel from us." Roraan was confident, they had every defense that was known to any of the species. "As for our homeplanets, we have no chance of losing those as they are all protected by the Citadel. You have even told us that if you regained your planet that you would refuse our help." "Yes, well your help puts us in more danger than we want. We fear that another of your enemies would attack us because of our rich resources." "Rich resources? Have you even seen your home, report say that its just rock and ash." Roraan was angry, first the Manaban people threaten war and know they disgrace him by appearing in their discussions. "You, salarian, have no faith." After the Emperor spoke, he and his two warriors swiftly walked out. The room filled to a roar with the discussions of what just occurred. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 20:14, July 27, 2010 (UTC) 9 "Councilor may I speak with you? Privately." Millangada asked Fretly as the crowd broke out into more arguement. The two walked back to the council's private chambers. "The Manaba could be a valuable ally against the Rachni. But they do not trust that we can help them and so refuse to help us. I think it is time that political espionage changes that councilor." Millangada kept her voice down and looked at a fountain close by not five feet away. She looked at Fretly and started talking. "If the Rachni were to kill their emperor then they might see us as a means of protection and usefullness and they would side with us. I am confident your Salarian STG could kill the emperor and make it appear a Rachni attack. What say you councilor?" Foxtrot12 20:46, July 27, 2010 (UTC) 10 "Hmm, that could work." Roraan thought for a moment. "But what if they're like a multi-headed beast. His death could cause an even bigger die-hard to replace him." he began to pace as he spoke. He knew that letting the Manaba live with their current emperor would ensure that they would never be loyal, but killing the emperor was dangerous due to the fact that being caught would ruin not only his career, but peoples trust in the council. Roraan imagined a scale, a scale with equal sides. "I'll give the orders to my best men to ensure that this job is done properly. We should probably return to the crowd as they're probably guessing that we're plotting something." Roraan said before walking back to his view point. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 11 Kal'Xen Kal'Xen watched as the the two councilors exited the chambers. He knew something was wrong. Councilors don't leave in the middle of a meeting unless they were planning something. He, no, the people needed to know what they were planning. Of course he couldn't just go up and ask them. Just then the Councilors returned. Kal'Xen eyed them as they approached their stands once more, his visor shielding his gaze. Something about them was different from before their little chit-chat. He didn't like it. When the meeting was over, he'd have to talk to some "friends" of his. --''Josh BenderTalk'' 22:56, July 27, 2010 (UTC) 12 While the two were talking, they had failed to notice a single Krogan watching them. One of the members of Kurvok's clan. He walked in, but pretended he hadn't heard their conversation. "I am sorry for Lord Kurvok's.... insolence. If he heard me say that, off with my head. Anyways, I just wanted to assure you that if anything comes up, I have someone who could put my master out of service. Sorry for interrupting you, though... Your an Asari right?" The Krogan was simple minded, probably just good as a warrior. He had pointed at Roraan, when he'd asked. Behind him, he had noticed someone else, watching them. 13 Millangada was worried with the Krogan in the room. He had likely heard their conversation and that was not good. She looked around, for the most part the council chambers were soundproof. A gun going off would not be detected. And if this Krogan had heard them. While he was an innocent according to the Justicar code he could not be a security breach. Telia reached into her robe and pulled her heavy pistol out. She aimed and before the Krogan had time to react, she had fired five shots, two to the face and three to the chest. The Krogan fell quickly with barely a moan. A few centuries in the commandos had taught her how to be a coldhearted bitch well. She looked at an alarmed Fretly. "Let's get back to business. I am sure the crowd is waiting." She said as she walked out Roraan following. Foxtrot12 03:21, July 28, 2010 (UTC) 14 The Quarian who had noticed the councilor's conversations had disappeared. Newsreels blasted about breaking news. Literally, breaking. An attempt by an elite alliance operative to take out the Rachni on Ragnora had just released another thousand. She had blown up the fighting Rachni, releasing many more. Kurvok blatantly watched the holo-screen. He then walked up to it, and crushed the projector. He turned around. "Where is Dah?", he asked impatiently, to the other member of his Krantt. "I don't know, sir. If we are to act, then we must not wait for Dah. I say we go." Kurvok sighed. He sat there, staring at nothing for a second, and then got up. "You do the honors." The Krogan nodded, and walked out. 15 Kal'Xen retreated to the safety of his office. He removed him Citadel-sanctioned omni-tool and replaced it with a special Quarian made one. He pressed a few buttons on the omni-tool, blocking any intercepting communications. He needed this to be private. After pressing a few more buttons on his communicator a hologram of a fellow Quarian appeared. "Ambassador Xen," the Quarian said, "to what do I owe the pleasure?" "Iktomi," Kal'Xen replied. The holographic Quarian looked taken aback. "Your orders?" the Quarian then asked. "Identify, council chambers," Kal'Xen answered. The Quarian nodded. "My best person is on the case," he said as the hologram faded. Kal'Xen sighed and removed the omni-tool. He quickly hid it in his usual spot and put the other one back on. Hopefully he could get to the bottom of this. --''Josh BenderTalk'' 18:35, July 28, 2010 (UTC) 16 The Krogan walked into the crowd. Salarians, Asari, Quarians, and other Krogans spread. "The Overlord gives best wishes, though has a request. Anyone who votes for attacking the Manaba, and FORCING them to work with us, move to me. Those who do not, stay. Line up!" A Quarian, the Telia, and Roraan had gathered, looking at the Krogan with disgust. 17 Ka'so Hensa The former Batarian General and current ambassador of the Batarian people to the Citadel Council, Ka'so sighed wearily as he walked into his Ambassador's apartment in the Batarian embassy. In the the three years since the beginning of the Rachni Wars, the Ambassador had spent most of his time training and caring for his sons and seeking peaceful resolutions to war. The Rachni Wars had changed him as they had all that fought in them. His once feared armies were reduced to insurgents, forced to hide in the forests and conduct guerilla strikes against the Rachni enemy. The other races had also lost nearly a fifth of their armies and what survived were disillusioned and downcast with the Wars and how they were being fought. Taking a moment to linger outside his youngest son's room, Ka'so sighed, staring at the sleeping teenager. I don't think they know what danger they are in... Ka'so took a deep, calming breath. He had recently been pressing the issue of the Batarians joining the Krogan Overlords and their armies' war effort against the dangerous Rachni threat. The insectoid monsters had already taken twenty systems along the border with the Terminus Systems and were moving even further, threatening to engulf the Batarians and their allied worlds. Making his way to the kitchen area of his apartment, Ka'so poured a glass of Elasa and seated himself on a chair in his common room to review the latest movements of the Rachni fleets. Ka'so awoke to a pair of glowing, crimson eyes. "What the-" "Cease all movements or be terminated," the pearl white-colored mech responded, leveling a blaster rifle at the Batarian. Ka'so calmed his breathing and eyed the enforcer droid as it stood motionless across from him. "Like my new toy?" a deep voice cut through the dark room. Ka'so's breath caught for a moment before he turned his wide eyes to the armored Batarian standing in the dimly lit hallway with his arms crossed over his chest. "Jhosu'a..." Ka'so breathed. Jhosu'a remained motionless, staring at the other Batarian. "Do you remember your promise?" Ka'so nodded, standing. His rise ceased as the mech aimed its assault rifle. "Mech Alpha-One stand down." The mech's eyes flashed as it lowered its assault rifle. "Now then, let's discuss the recent Citadel Council meeting as to what actions are to be taken against the Manaba," Ka'so started as he stared up at the Batarian Intelligence Agent from his chair. "What do you want, Ka'so?" Jhosu'a asked in a tight tone. Ka'so turned his head from Jhosu'a and looked towards the area of the apartment his children slept in. "I want you to tell me what the esteemed Councilors were discussing in the backrooms, Jhosu'a." "I can't do that!" Jhosu'a snarled. Ka'so raised an eyebrow at this lower caste member's refusal to obey his orders. "Do you wish for me to have you reassigned to Khar'shan where they would have you publically whipped for disobeying the order of a superior," Ka'so hissed. Jhosu'a glared at the Ambassador. "Let them try!" Ka'so laughed eerily as he turned away from his rebellious underling. "If you don't..." Ka'so turned in time to see his bodyguard move up behind Jhosu'a to restrain the enraged agent. "You haven't fallen so far that you've forgotten your honor have you!?" Jhosu'a nearly yelled, frightened to disturb the other members of the embassy with his rising voice. Ka'so laughed aloud, shaking his head. "I give you another option... Tell me away from the embassy. Meet me tommorrow night. This information is all I need." Ka'so motioned to his bodyguard to escort Jhosu'a outside, stopping them as they neared the doorway. "Meet me on landing pad 34-A in the the civilian Alpha-89 docking port." Ka'so stood up and gave Jhosu'a a pointed look. "Come alone and tell no one. If you do... I will go room to room in your house back on Khar'shan and kill each of your family members... All but your precious daughter. She, I will force to service my needs." Ka'so stalked towards Jhosu'a, glaring into his hateful brown eyes. Ka'so motioned for him to leave again, but Jhosu'a's voice stopped him. "If I tell you... Will you leave them be?" Ka'so's shoulders dropped slightly. "I will." His voice was barely a whisper, but Jhosu'a heard and nodded, standing and leaving the room as Ka'so stared after him. Category:The Council Era (83 CE)